Breakin' Me Down
by ChrysanthemumTurtleneck
Summary: Standing out is the last thing she wanted to happen. Kagome Higurashi is an innocent girl with a troubled past. She's the new girl at Shikon High who catches the attention of the most popular boy at school, Inuyasha Takahashi, who is also a gang leader.


This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic altogether. I got this idea from 'Bangin' by purplehanyou15. She kind of abandoned her story about a year ago, so I decided to make one similar. No flames please. My version is more different when it comes to Kagome. Plus, I like the idea of a Gangsta Inuyasha. It makes me melt. Lol.

Summary: Standing out is the last thing she wanted to happen. Kagome Higurashi is a shy and innocent girl with a troubled past. She's the new girl at Shikon-Tokyo Gakuen who catches the attention of one of the most popular boys at the school, Inuyasha Takahashi. To make matters worse, Inuyasha is a notorious gang leader in the Tokyo area.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my ideas….all characters and etc. go to Rumiko Takahashi… :P *sigh* bummer…

Enjoy 3!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span>

Kagome

Kagome woke to the sound of low purring in her ear and a soft tickle under her nose.  
>"Meow," Her eyes slowly opened to reveal Buyo's fluffy tail in front of her face. Her eyes went cross as she watched the appendage move back and forth in front of her.A smile creeping to her face, Kagome couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up from between her lips.<br>"Buyo, what do you think you're doing?" She asked. Slowly picking the fat cat from her face, she tried to avoid his claws.  
>"Meowwwwww," He purred again before jumping to the floor with a heavy thud.<br>_'First day of school, oh joy.'_ Kagome thought as she lifted herself up from her warm bed. With a sigh she moved to the bathroom to get ready.  
>She was determined to reinvent herself this year. No one would think of her as the shy, naive girl, who couldn't defend herself. Nobody will ever try to run over her again. She was going to make sure of it. And if anyone tried, she'd kick someone's ass.<br>_'There you go Kagome! That's the spirit.' _she thought as she perked up and continued to brush her teeth.  
>The uniform qualifications were different than the ones from her old school back in Okinawa. Students were permitted to wear anything they want as long as it wasn't provocative.<br>"What to wear…what to wear," she mumbled to herself as her eyes roamed the choices in her closet. She needed to make a good impression for herself.

She settled for a simple oversized teal blue sweater that stopped mid-thigh, khaki skinny jeans, and her gray Vans. She finished the outfit with a midnight blue knitted beanie, a necklace with one gray-brown feather hanging from it, and a maroon bracelet. She lined her eyes lightly with black eyeliner, neatly put on her mascara, and a light coat of lip gloss. When she was done, her eyes moved to the digital clock that sat on her desk.  
>"Oh man!" she exclaimed, before running out of the door and down the steps.<br>"Kagome dear, have a nice day. I put some lunch money in your backpack," Mrs. Higurashi called as Kagome ran swiftly past her, grabbing her bright yellow bag our of her mother's hands as she went.  
>"Thanks mom, I'll see you later." She called.<br>_'First day of school…here I come….'_

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha<span>

_Ring ring ring…ring ring ring…_

_Twitch, twitch._

'_Who the hell is calling me?'_ Inuyasha thought as he sat up from his bed, his doggy ears twitching from the shrill noise. Quickly, with his demon speed, he grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and answered it.  
>"What?" he growled into the phone.<br>"Inuyasha! Get your ass up and come and get me!" An annoying voice squealed on the other line. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, standing up and heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
>"Bitch, get out my face. You better walk your ass to school. I'm not doing shit for you since I saw you with that little punk, Hojo, the other day."<br>In truth, Inuyasha didn't give a fuck about who Kikyo was with. He didn't really care about her. He just needed someone to fool around with. She was just a good lay, so he decided to keep her around. Kikyo has been Inuyasha's girlfriend for about a year now. If anyone asked Kikyo she would know.  
>He smirked at her response.<br>"Who the hell do you think you are? Never mind what I just said. I wasn't with anybody besides you. You know I love you, Yashie, no one else." Inuyasha scoffed.  
>"Whatever." He replied.<br>"So are we cool, babe?" She asked sweetly. He rolled his eyes.  
>"What do you want, Kikyo?"<br>"How come you didn't call me last night?"  
>"I had some business to take care of with Miroku," he said gruffly.<br>"You always hanging with Miroku and them other fools, why don't you ever call and hang out with me? You wouldn't even spend time with me on Valentines Day, Inuyasha."  
>"I ain't got time for this. I just woke up, and you bitchin' to me about picking you up, and about my life. Who the fuck gives a shit about Valentines Day? You better walk your ass to school, Kikyo. Bye!" he said as his clawed hand combed through his white hair.<p>

"Wait a minu-!" Kikyo said but was cut off by the dial tone.  
>Inuyasha grunted as he hung up the phone, a smirk still on his lips.<br>He put on a white wife beater, a red polo long sleeve shirt, baggy blue jeans, and his golden brown Timberlands. He snapped his gold watch on his wrist and moved to look into the mirror on his closet door.  
>'Fresh.' He thought.<br>Then suddenly his phone started ringing again. Inuyasha picked it up and read the caller I.D.  
>"Wassup?"<br>"Aye Boss man, you finished the drop with Onigumo's goons yesterday?" Sesshomaru asked.  
>"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru grunted in the phone.<br>"I heard that tonight Mamoru and his little minions are gonna try and hustle on our turf," he said.  
>"Like hell they are,"<br>"You got it by yourself, boss man? Or should I do it?" Sesshomaru asked.  
>"Nah man, I got it. Everyone else just chill at the base."<br>"Aight." He hung up.

Inuyasha pressed the 'end' button before reaching for his black backpack and his red bandana, and put it in his back pocket. He was tired of this school business. He already made straight A's. That's one of the many perks of being a half demon. His memory was amazing. He knew everything already. School was just a waste of his time. The only reason he was staying was because he wanted to get his diploma. For his mother. She would've wanted that. Besides, he's a senior. It's not like he had a long time left in school anyway. After he graduated he would commit to full-time hustling. He didn't need to waste any more time on school after this. Mamoru and his little gay ass gang been messing with his profit for some time now. Mamoru along with Onigumo and their crews are gonna get their asses kicked if they involve the police, too.  
>He walked out the front door of his single story house and locked it. Walking up to it, he got settled in his candy red Escalade EXT and backed out of the driveway.<br>Twenty minutes later he parked his truck in his signature parking spot in the back of the school and started walking to class. He was always a few minutes late for class. He did it just to piss of the principal.  
>'Speak of the fuckin' devil.' He thought as he caught Mr. Totousai walking the opposite direction as him.<br>"Well if it isn't Inuyasha. Late again I see," Totousai said as he stopped in front of Inuyasha. Totousai's eyes bugged out of his head, and his small gray ponytail reminded him of Miroku's black one.  
>"Yeah. Totousai. I'd appreciate it if you would stop talking to me, so I can get to class," Inuyasha said as he side stepped him and continued walking to English class.<p>

As Inuyasha entered the classroom, Mrs. Tsuara was about to begin her lesson. He received several glares from the nerds in the front of the class and the teacher. Though he had to admit, she was a fine lady. She had legs that ran on for days, toned stomach, big tits, etc. Too bad she was his teacher and too bad she was annoying as hell.  
>"Nice of you to join us Mr. Takahashi," she said sternly. Inuyasha smirked.<br>Her head nodded to his seat next to Miroku and behind Sango in the last row.  
>He rolled his eyes.<br>"Get off ma back woman," he grumbled and walked down the aisle like he owned the place. He sat in his seat and turned slightly to the right where Miroku was sitting.  
>"Wassup homie?"Miroku said as they gave each other dap. Inuyasha shook his head and replied.<br>"Nothing much, man. We got some business to talk about later though."  
>Sango finally turned around when Mrs. Tsuara stepped out.<br>"Hey Inuyasha, I expected you to be with the Wicked Bitch," she said with a small smirk on her lips. Miroku cut in.  
>"I thought so too. Thought you two were taking care of some business, you know."<br>Inuyasha scoffed.  
>"Syke. I told her ass I'd pick her up, but I changed my mind."<br>They all started laughing.  
>"Excuse me class!" everyone quieted down a little and turned to Mrs. Tsuara.<br>"I have a new student I would like to introduce. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She transferred here from Okinawa Prefecture. Please be nice to her." She finished and brought Kagome in from the hallway.  
>Everyone looked in her direction to see who she was. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, taking her in.<br>She was fine as hell, her body going in a perfect hourglass shape. Her eyes were slightly hidden by her black bangs. Her hair was wavy and long and it stopped at the small of her back. She had legs that went on for days. Her pale skin radiated in the sunlight that shone through the windows of the classroom. Inuyasha could faintly hear Sango gasp in front of him.  
>"Kagome, why don't you take a seat next to the window, right by Inuyasha," the teacher suggested. Kagome nodded with her head bowed down slightly and began to walk to the back of the room. As soon as she took a step Inuyasha could see her hips sway unintentionally, which caused some of the guys in the room to whistle. One guy yelled "Damn she is fine!" which caused Kagome to blush deeply. Kagome could feel the glares being thrown at her body from most of the girls.<br>She sat down slowly and smoothly. Inuyasha felt a nudge on his arm and turned to Miroku, who nodded towards the new girl. He grinned cheekily and spoke. "She is a fox, bruh. I'd tap that, but she looks so innocent," he snickered along with Inuyasha.  
>The class soon quieted down and the teacher began to talk again.<p>

"Okay, now that that is over, I would also like to announce that I won't be here for the next few weeks. There will be a substitute starting today. I hope you enjoy this quarter." Mrs. Tsuara said as she left the classroom and in came the substitute.  
>Everyone started cheering and began talking again. Ignoring the substitute like everyone else, Sango hurried and turned to Kagome.<br>"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were missing me a little too much, Kaggy," Sango said. Inuyasha and Miroku turned to Sango and the new girl, whose head shot up with amazing speed.  
>"Sango!" The new girl smiled brightly, revealing pearly whites.<br>"Hey." She grinned in response. "When did you move here?" the brunette asked excitedly. Her brown eyes sparkled.  
>"About a week ago, during Thanksgiving break." Kagome replied. The brunette nodded and let out a small squeal.<br>"You should've at least told me you were moving here!" she said.  
>Kagome smiled, relieved. At least she wasn't alone anymore. She had someone to talk to at school now.<p>

Sango and Kagome had been best friends since preschool, but do to both family and financial problems; Kagome had to move away from Sango in 6th Grade. They both lived in Osaka Prefecture back then. They did everything together. Even their little siblings were best friends, too. Souta and Kohaku were inseparable too.  
>"I can't wait to tell Kohaku that you guys are here. Is everything okay? How long are you staying here?" Sango asked. She had so many questions.<br>"Well…" Kagome began slowly. Inuyasha's ears flicked slightly at the sound of her voice. I was soft. 'Damn' he thought.  
>"I'm here for a very long time. Maybe even for good. And everything has been quiet. No interruptions." Kagome continued, hoping that Sango would catch on. She knew that those two boys were listening to them.<br>"That's good. I'm so excited." Sango said. She caught on.

'_School might not be as bad as I thought…with Sango around.'_ Kagome thought with a small smile.

* * *

><p><em>Rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnngggggg<em>

The bell rang that signified that it was time for lunch. Kagome's day was going exceptionally well. It turned out that she had almost every class with Sango. She thanked Kami every class period when she saw Sango sitting next to an empty seat. Now Sango was going to introduce her group.  
>Kagome sat on the bench across the table from Sango and Miroku who she formally met in 2nd Period. They all hit it off really well.<br>Miroku was a very promiscuous guy. He wore his tiny black ponytail with swag and his studs in his ears would always sparkle under the florescent lighting in class. He was also one of the Gangsta types. He had the classic slightly baggy jeans, a dark purple and black snapback hat on his head, a light purple t-shirt and some dark purple, black, and white Nike High Tops. Although his love for women in general was pretty crazy, Kagome could tell Miroku and Sango had a thing going on. She would have to remember to talk to Sango about that.  
>"Kagome this is Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu. They're all brothers." Sango explained. The three all nodded towards her and smiled.<br>"Guys this is Kagome, she's a part of the group now, so…" Sango was cut off by Bankotsu.  
>"Which means we got your back Kagome, Aight?"He said, as the other two next to him nodded in agreement, which made Kagome smile. She nodded.<br>All three of them were good-looking. Bankotsu had that dark russet skin tone, with a cross like mark on his forehead, and a long black braid. Renkotsu was a paler guy. He had a red bandana on his head and purple markings on his face and eyes. Jakotsu was more feminine looking. He had his black hair in a looped ponytail with a light purple barrette, and had very dainty features. He had light purple markings coming from the bottom of his eyes. Renkotsu and Jakotsu smiled sweetly at Kagome.  
>"Welcome to our crew, mama." They said in unison. Sango rolled her eyes.<br>"Next is Hiten. He's a Thunder demon. Hiten meet Kagome."  
>Kagome analyzed him, he was very normal looking, no markings, though he had red eyes, elf like ears, fangs, pale skin, and a long black braid like Bankotsu's. Your first impression on him would be that he was mean, but after a few seconds he grinned cheerily at Kagome, which caused her to return the smile just as bright.<br>"Then there's Kouga. He's a wolf demon," just as she finished that sentence Kouga came out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome's hand gently and kissed it, causing her to jump ten feet in the air. Still startled, Kagome turned to him.  
>"Hey, shawty," he said as his brown eyes looked into her blue ones. He let go of her hand and got a chair and placed it at the edge of the table, straddling the back of it.<br>"I wanna sit next to our new friend, too. Shit." he said as he smirked at her. Everyone laughed.  
>"And finally Kaggy, the 'leader' of our group, is Inuyasha," she said with a slight frown. Everyone else chuckled or grinned.<br>Kagome looked around curiously. She didn't see anyone else around the table.  
>"Where is he?" she asked finally. Miroku opened his mouth to reply…<br>"Where is who?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to Kagome on the bench.  
>"You, fool," Bankotsu said. Inuyasha iffed at him.<br>"I ain't no fool. Betta get yo facts straight," Inuyasha said as he began to eat his lunch.  
>"Whateva man, where you been at?" Bankotsu asked. Inuyasha smirked.<br>"I had to take care of some business with Kikyo. She came up to me in 3rd Period buckin about how I didn't come pick her up for school and shit. I told her I wasn't gon do it, I don't know why she thought I would anyway," he shrugged, eating his ramen. Swallowing he continued. "You can't be comin at me like that, so I put her ass in her place," he said, a small smirk forming. Kagome could see the tips of his fangs popping out from his lips.  
>"Which is?" Jakotsu asked. Miroku laughed.<br>"You shouldn't have asked that." He said.  
>Inuyasha cleared his throat and began to answer Jakotsu's question.<br>"Writhing under me," he replied cockily. "I had to do something to shut her annoying mouth up, plus I needed my little fix too." He said. A large blush formed on Kagome's face as he motioned towards a very very very attractive girl with her long, pretty black hair a little messy, with a slightly flushed face, walking in the cafeteria with her two friends. She had that after-glow that people talked about when you do the unthinkable. Her brown eyes were sparkling like no tomorrow.  
>"So y'all fucked hard?" Jakotsu said with his eyebrow raised. Kagome could feel her blush getting deeper. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friend.<br>"What the hell else would I do with her? Cuddle? Make love?"Inuyasha replied sarcastically.  
>Kagome had to leave for a minute, so she picked up her tray and decided to throw it away. Her face was probably the color of a cherry, she guessed.<br>She could hear Sango in the back complaining to Inuyasha that that was too inappropriate for Kagome's ears, which made Kagome smile. She didn't hear Inuyasha's reply, for she was too far from the table by then.  
>"Feh, I ain't worried about that broad, you act like she never had sex before," he said.<br>But his eyes went to her; she was walking back to their table from the trashcans by the entrance. Her hips swayed innocently as her eyes remained trained on the floor, her bangs covering them slightly, he still didn't look in her eyes yet. She took calculated, smooth, steps and as soon as she made it back to the table everyone who sat there stopped talking a bit to look, more like glare, at the guy who was making his way to their table. Kagome was about to sit next to Inuyasha again, but was stopped when a hand touched her shoulder. She could feel all the eyes of everyone at her table on her. She raised an eyebrow to herself and moved to look at the person who touched her.  
>She turned to see a handsome human boy. He had orange tan skin and a light brown ponytail. Striking blue eyes that matched his blue ribbon in his hair.<br>"Aye, bae. I'm Akitoki Hojo. And you?" he asked smoothly, his eyes roaming Kagome from head to toe. Sango and everyone else just rolled their eyes, waiting for Kagome to say something.  
>"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." She replied softly, her eyes moving to the floor. He grinned sinisterly, moved closer to her, and gently grabbed her chin to make her look up. Inuyasha suppressed the urge to growl at that fool.<br>"Well, Kagome. You got a boyfriend?" he asked as they looked into each other's eyes. Kagome shook her head and moved her chin from his grasp. She stepped back and put about a foot in between them. Inuyasha could feel himself grin inwardly at the fact that she moved away.  
>"I don't have time for one, with school and all. Why? Are you that interested?" she asked, smirking at him playfully. Everyone at the table besides Sango was surprised at her playfulness.<br>"Well, mama. You caught me. I think it's cool that you're focused on school and all. I'm not giving up on you shawty," he said with a shrug, before winking and turning a glare to Inuyasha. He grinned at Kagome one more time before walking away.  
>Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and after a few comments on Kagome's witty remarks, everything went back to normal. But Inuyasha kept his burning gaze on her face. Kagome finally got fed up with it and turned to look him in the eye.<br>"Why are you staring at me?" she asked suddenly.  
>Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome had a slight blush on her face that complimented her pale complexion. He finally got a good look into her eyes and immediately got lost in them. Deep ocean blue met golden amber orbs. Fire met Water, and he couldn't pull away for a long minute.<br>Kagome felt the same too, but she was unsure of herself. She analyzed him too. His golden amber orbs were warm and inviting. Even when she is sitting about a foot away from him she could smell his earthly scent of Fire wood. It was amazing. She could see the sparkle of his diamond studs in his doggy ears. She had to fight the urge to touch them. And his hair, his hair look softer than hers. His white hair was put into a high ponytail. She could imagine herself burying her face in that hair, while his strong arms wrapped around her. _'What? Wait. Kagome stop it, clearly he's a trouble maker._' Her blush grew deeper.  
>'<em>Damn,'<em> Inuyasha thought, _'she might be it… She might be my bitch.'  
><em>Her eyes held the portal to her soul. He couldn't look away. She had long eyelashes that were black like her hair. Her lips were full and naturally red with a light gloss on them, he wouldn't mind kissing off.  
><em><strong>'She definitely is. Her scent is amazing, too.'<strong>_ His beast purred in satisfaction as Inuyasha, unknowingly took in her sweet scent. She smelled like cherry blossoms and vanilla. Warmth filled his body when he thought of it. Luckily, no one else was really paying attention to them.  
>After what seemed like forever of the two looking into each other's eyes, Kagome blushed deeply and turned away, quickly. Inuyasha immediately came to his senses and replied stubbornly back to the blue eyed broad. He cleared his throat.<br>"You got a problem with me starin' at you?" he asked rudely, still looking at her.  
>Kagome shook her head, avoiding his eyes.<br>"No, but-" she began.  
>"Aight then. Get used to it," he said as he got up. The bell rang as soon as he stood up, which signified that it was time to go back to class.<br>Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a deep kiss on the mouth.  
>"Hey sexy. Let's skip class again," she purred as everyone got up to leave. He kissed her back just as deeply and moved Kikyo in the opposite direction from everyone else. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's eyes on him for a moment, and he smirked.<p>

'_Feh, don't worry, Kagome. You will be mine.'_  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Took me forever, but I hope it's worth it. 10 pages. Over 4,200 words. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I have links of Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku's outfits on my profile as well as Inuyasha's car. :]<p>

R&R! You'll get cookies! Kamsahamnida! Arigato gozaimasu! Thank you!

~Kae Joo Ki


End file.
